Cruising Along
by BabyInuyashasBabysitter
Summary: Stuck on a ship with a spoiled rich kid. Life just couldn't get any sweeter. Well for kagome at least it couldn't. With her entire summer flushed down the drain thanks to her sister, it's up to Inuyasha to give her a Summer that she'll never forget. (rating may change depending on feedback)
1. Chapter 1

Cruising Along

Chapter 1

Side note: All these damn stories I have up . Special thing to remember about being a writer, starting a story is easy but finishing it is hard. Same thing goes for me. As of right now, I have three stories that are the closest to being finished and that is "Fuck Valentine's Day", a story I have on asian fanfics, and "Astro Bakery" Even though I haven't written for it in a while. This story, I refuse to make any promises for. I don't like starting a story and taking long unannounced hiatuses but if that happens, it happens. I will try not to but I have to get into the feel of a story to write for it and refuse to force myself to write a chapter that I can't get a feel for because it usually turns out ugly and boring. So without further ado, I give you Cruising Along.

* * *

"Ahhhh! The boat is so big! It's almost like it gets bigger every time!" She squealed in delight. She turned to the teenagers she was chaperoning and smiled in their direction. "Look at the boat children! Isn't is amazing!" She took out her camera phone and started taking pictures. Everyone else in the back of her just examined the boat. Well everyone except for one.

Behind everyone was one girl who didn't want to be where she was. Everyone else was excited about the cruise except for her. She wanted to be excited but she felt like she couldn't be being the odd ball of the group. She looked up into the sky and heaved a heavy sigh as she remembered how she got dragged out on the voyage.

* * *

"I'm so proud of you Kagome! You've really come a long way!" Kikyo said as she hugged her younger sister. Kagome hugged her back lightly. She felt good that her sister was proud of her but she didn't see the big deal in just completing another school year.

"Thanks Kikyo but it's only junior year. It's not like it's senior year or freshman year."

"I know that already but it's because it's you Kagome!" She said excitedly. Kagome rolled her eyes. She already knew what was going to be said next.

That's when her mom walked into the kitchen. "Kikyo. I know you're excited for your sister but can you tone it down a bit please?" She asked as she got to work on getting out ingredients for tonight's dinner.

"How can I mom? This is Kagome we're talking about! You know? The same Kagome that failed just about all of middle school! Mom, it's amazing that she even got to junior year! Thank god for summer school and the rest of that sentimental bull crap you fed to the state to help her get her credits!"

"Kikyo!" Their mom yelled at her. "I know Kagome hasn't been the best child but she's pulled through on top in such a short amount of time! That is amazing but there is no need to remind her of all the wrong she's done! She went through enough dealing with all of that!"

"So! It's her fault! She's a big girl! No excuses!"

"I don't care! She's still young! You're going to put her back into depression again if you keep talking like that!"

The two were so caught up in their bickering that they didn't even notice Kagome slip out of the room with a frown on her face.

"Depression my ass! That is no excuse to act up the way she did! She was lucky they didn't expel her when they had the chance!"

"That's enough Kikyo! No more! I'm done! It's obvious you don't care about your sister!"

"Don't care! I came all this way just to bring her and her friends with me on another cruise with me!"

"What?"

"Yes! A cruise mom! Is that good? I know Kagome's been through it all which is why I just want her to let it all go and this cruise is the most perfect way to do so!"

In a room upstairs, kagome listened to her mom and her sister bicker back and forth still. She heard her sister mention the cruise. She wasn't a big fan of boats but she had never been on one so she really didn't know how it felt to be on one. When, she heard the fighting stop, she heard footsteps on the staircase. Then her door flew open.

"Kagome! Guess whose going on a cruise with big sissy?"

"Uh...I am?" Kagome guessed even though she knew she was going.

"Yeah you are! And so is souta, his girlfriend, my husband, Sango, Miroku, Ayame, and Kouga! Isn't that great? You'll be with all your friends!"

Kagome would've been happy if she wasn't quick on her mind. Her and her group of friends had been friends for a while. Kagome always saw the looks some would give each other and would always play match maker. It got to the point where she put all her friends together leaving her as the extra wheel wherever they went. She even got her brother with someone. Kikyo, being the age she was, had a husband. Putting it all together, she would once again be the extra wheel. Ninth wheel to be exact.

* * *

Now here she was ready to board the boat with all her friends. She looked around at everyone and saw a bunch of happy couples. She looked back on her past and remembered when she was in a relationship. It didn't work out too well for her. She put that thought in her head and kept it walking when the boat was ready to be opened for the people.

* * *

The horn of the boat honked as as crowds of people hollered in happiness. The cruise was ready for the people. A summer long cruise to be exact. The captain stood at his post watching everyone get on board. He made a hand motion to his staff to get into position so that once everything was settled, they could get the show on the road.

He looked to one specific staff member of his. "Oh first mate of mine." He called amusedly to his first son. "Do me a favor and go wake your favorite brother."

"Favorite? Pffft. He's my only brother. That's bad enough." Sesshomaru replied.

"Hahaha." Inutaisho let out a hearty laugh. "Your sense of humor is the best Sesshomaru. I think I'll make you do stand up for opening night tonight."

"Please don't. I hate people." Sesshomaru said in disgust.

"You'll be fine. I said I'll think on it anyway so you may not have to. Still though, go wake your brother for me. He decided he wanted to sass mouth me the other day on the way here and I told him that he has to now help out the boarding passengers if they need any assistance because I'm pretty sure he knows this boat better than I do and I'm the one who helped built the damn thing."

"You're not kidding on that one. If I wasn't rich already and I got a nickel for every time Inuyasha jumped and tossed himself in, out, and around this boat, I'd be one rich mother fucker."

"Haha. I agree with you on that one. Now go wake him up and tell him the uniform for the day is in his closet."

"Yeah yeah. Whatever." Sesshomaru waved off his father and went on his way to go to his brother's room.

Inuyasha's room was located in a special part of the boat that could only be accessed by a card. There were only three copies of the card. One for Inuyasha, one for his parents, and the last was an extra which is the one Sesshomaru held. The special part was located under the front deck of the boat so it didn't take long to get to if you knew your way around the boat.

When Sesshomaru got to the special part, he swiped the card across a part of the wall and it opened. He stepped through and the wall closed behind him. As the wall closed, the hall illuminated in lights. The small hall had three doors. One large door which led to his room, another small door that led to his own indoor pool after complaining about the dirtiness of the public one, and another small door that led to some unknown room. Inuyasha doesn't allow anyone to go in that room so no one knows what's in there except him since their father allowed him to tell the builders what to put in it.

Sesshomaru walked up to the two big doors and knocked on it. "Inuyasha. It's time to get up." He said heftily. He waited for a few minutes before rolling his eyes and knocking again. "Inuyasha. Wake up. Father wants you out on that deck assisting people."

When Sesshomaru still didn't get an answer, he picked the lock and opened the door. He saw Inuyasha knocked out on the bed sprawled out on the sheets. Sesshomaru walked to the bed and shook him. Inuyasha groaned and turned over still trying to get some sleep. Sesshomaru stared at Inuyasha for a few seconds before reaching forward ad pulling hard on Inuyasha's hair.

It was enough to get a screech out of Inuyasha. "Owwww! What the hell?! Get off!" Inuyasha screamed and smacked Sesshomaru's hand off of him. Sesshomaru let go and got off the bed. As Inuyasha rubbed the spot of pulled hair on his head, Sesshomaru went into Inuyasha's closet.

"Now now Inuyasha. No need to lose your temper. I am simply running an errand for father." Sesshomaru spoke as he looked through Inuyasha's closet for the uniform.

"Yeah right! I'm pretty sure dad didn't send your ass down here to pull my damn hair!" Inuyasha raised his voice at Sesshomaru as he got up to go to the bathroom.

"Tsk tsk Inuyasha. With some type of demon hearing, you'd think you could at least hear a knock on the door. I was simply trying to wake you so you could do the deed father asked of you for running off at the mouth." Sesshomaru found the uniform and took it out. He saw a few noticable wrinkles and pulled out a nearby iron. He plugged it up and got to work on ironing Inuyasha's clothes.

Sesshomaru heard the toilet flush and some running water before Inuyasha stepped out still looking disheveled. He started to rub the coal out of his eyes. Sesshomaru finished ironing his brother's clothes and looked up at him. He saw Inuyasha sit down on the bed and stare out of the window.

"Your clothes are right here. Please be out within the next half hour because we will be departing and everyone will surely need help getting to their rooms and such."

"That isn't my job! Didn't he hire people for that?"

"Why of course he did dear brother. You're just going to be a little extra help. There are a lot of people out there. They can't do it alone." Sesshomaru smiled at his before walking towards the door.

"Ugh! I wanna go to sleep!" Inuyasha got up and grabbed the uniform.

Sesshomaru turned and looked his way. "You can sleep after your duties for today are fulfilled. My advice to you is to snap to it before father makes you do this for the rest of the summer. It's only a day Inuyasha. I'm sure a strong half demon like yourself can handle that." And with that, he left out shutting the door behind him. Inuyasha stared at the door and whispered under his breath "Asshole."

Not even two seconds later, Sesshomaru responded from the other side of the door "I Heard that. Thank you for the compliment."

Inuyasha only rolled his eyes and put the uniform. He thanked the heavens that it was only a pair of white pants and a blue polo shirt and not some ridiculous sailor suit.

* * *

"I remember my first time on this boat. Don't you remember baby?" Kikyo had asked her husband.

"How could I forget. You babbled on about it every damn day. If we didn't sex every day we get on this boat like we do every time, I would've been stop taking you on these cruises." Naraku responded nastily.

"Oh really? Well no kitty Kikyo for you tonight! I'm just gonna dress in that ugly pink barnie suit that you hate so much!"

He turned and looked at her with a menacing stare. "You wouldn't."

She stared back with an even more menacing stare. "Oh I would."

As they started going back at forth, Kagome and her friends just looked around. "Well this place sure is...huge." Sango said awkwardly trying to break the silence.

"Yeah it is." Ayame said.

"You guys think there's a pool?" Miroku asked.

"Duh dumb ass. What cruise boat doesn't have a pool?" Kouga retorted.

"Hey no arguing guys. We don't wanna end up like my sister and her husband." Kagome interrupted them. They all looked back to the arguing couple and shook their head. Kagome sighed towards there way and turned on her heel to look off of the railing back at the city.

"Hey guys. I remember from Kikyo's stories where the pool is. let's go there!" Souta suggested and everyone agreed.

"Wait guys! We still have to-" Kagome turned around and they all were gone. Bags just dropped on the floor. She turned to ask Kikyo where is the pool, but they had disappeared too leaving kagome all alone.

* * *

"Excuse me sir. Could you help me get to my room?" Some lady had asked Inuyasha.

He turned and looked at her. "Lady do I look like the help to you?" He asked.

She looked down at his shirt which caused him to look down. Right there in bold letters was "**HELP"**. He sighed and looked back at her. "I'm sorry miss. I'm not used to this sort of thing. I'm only a 16 year old boy being punished by his father but you may know him as the captain of this ship."

"Oh! He has children?" She asked with major interest.

"Yes he does. Two. The other one is ten years older than me." Inuyasha responded.

"Wow! Is he married too?"

"Yeah to my mother. First marriage didn't work out too well."

"Well he seems like quite the man from what I hear. Well I won't take up no more of your time. You seem like a really sweet boy. The captain must be so lucky." She smiled at him before picking up her things and wandering somewhere else for help. Inuyasha smiled back and waved goodbye.

He turned around to see if he could sneak back into his room without his dad getting suspicious. His dad had been walking around showing up here and there making sure he was doing what he was supposed to.

After a moment, an idea popped into his head. He figured that if he was walking a passenger somewhere, he'd be okay. He whistled as he looked around for someone to help. Everyone was walking around trying to get themselves situated so no one really looked like they needed help. Everyone except for one girl.

She was walking around dragging a bunch of bags with her that she could barely lift. She was obviously struggling but no one had bothered to even offer help. Not even the help themselves. Inuyasha jogged on over to her to offer his assistance.

'Damn. How big is her closet?' He thought to himself.

"Um excuse me. Do you need any help?"

She looked up and saw the silver haired boy. She let out a sigh of relief that someone had finally offered help. "Yes please. Thank you so mu-AAHH!"

Not paying any attention to what she was doing, she tripped over her shoe string and fell. Thanks to all the commotion, not many had noticed her fall but she blushed in embarrassment that a boy had watched her fall down. She tried to hide her face on the floor until she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you okay?" Inuyasha had asked her. She held her head up and looked at him. "That was a nasty fall. Come on. Let me help you up." He grabbed her by her waist and pulled her up in one sweep. He put her down on her feet and helped her brush off any dirt she picked up from the floor. He was so focused on her, his senses hadn't even picked someone off into the distance watching them.

"Uh Thank you uhh. What's your name again?"

He looked at her. "Inuyasha. Inuyasha Takahashi. And your name?"

"Kagome. Kagome Higurashi." She extended her hand out and he shook her hand. He smiled. "A pleasure to meet you. Do you need any help with your bags?"

"Yeah. Well they're not all mine. My friends ditched me and now I'm stuck with their stuff. I have their suite numbers but this is my first time here and my big sister was supposed to show me around since she's been on here before but her and her husband ditched me too. At least they took their things with them."

"So you don't know you're way around here?"

"Nope."

He smirked. "Well you're in luck my dear. You're looking at someone who knows the ship better than the captain himself."

She lifted an eyebrow at him. "And just who might you be Inuyasha?"

"The captain's youngest son." He showed a toothy grin. "Been living here since the day my momma popped me out." He leaned over picked up all of the bags with ease. When he leaned up, he saw Kagome's face in complete awe. "No time for passing out in my gloriousness. We gotta get these bags to your friend's room. I gotta skeleton key to this entire boat."

Kagome smiled widely and told him all of the room numbers Kikyo made her memorize. He nodded and walked toward the hall of suites. Inuyasha moved quickly so they had managed to drop off all the bags in under 15 minutes. The rooms had been close together so that played a factor in everything too. Once they were done, Inuyasha saw he still had a couple of bags.

"So who do these belong to?"

She looked at them and then back at Inuyasha. "Oh those are mine."

"Your sister brought all the rooms together right? Shouldn't your room be around here somewhere?"

Kagome looked back down again. "Well she said my room would be in a different part of the boat because I'd be the only girl without somebody. I don't know where my room is. She did say she got a good deal on my room though. She said it was really cheap."

"May I ask your room number?"

"I think it's BF294." Kagome responded. Inuyasha's mouth dropped at her response. She began to look worried. "What? What is it? It is a real room isn't it?"

He nodded quickly. "Uh yeah. It's a real room...it's just...that..." He began to choke on his words a little which really made Kagome feel nervous. "Oh whatever. I'm just gonna be blunt about it. Your sister fucked you over."

"What?"

"All these rooms" he pointed to her friends rooms "are some of the best rooms in the boat. They're pretty pricey too. If your sister was trying to get a good deal, she would've just paid for the medium quality rooms. The rooms she paid for come with just about everything a hotel room would. That includes a kitchen too. Your room on the other hand is all the way at the bottom of the boat where all the noise is. Yes the sea view is beautiful but the room itself is pretty crappy. My dad says that the only reason he still has them around is because he wants to be able to offer the 'ultimate cruise experience' to those who are less fortunate."

Kagome's was in disbelief. "What? That can't be. There has to be a mistake. Are you sure the room numbers are still the same? Maybe your dad did some renovation. Besides, what could be so bad about it?"

He grabbed her hand and dragged her past the people in the halls. As he took her further down into the boat, the horn honked again. Inuyasha heard his dad come on the intercom.

"Ladies and Gentlemen. This is your captain speaking but you can just call me or for the ladies, Just Inutaisho-OWW! Ugh...Sorry ladies. My wife says only but anyway, the boat will be leaving shore in 10 minutes. There has been a small hold up in schedule and I apologize before hand but rest assured that we will be reaching all of our destinations on time. Thank you."

Then the intercom clicked off. Inuyasha looked at Kagome and just continued pulling her downstairs. The further down they went, the less people Kagome saw. By the time they had gotten to the bottom floor, Kagome didn't see anyone.

"Yeah. No one buys these rooms anymore ever since my dad dropped the price on other regular quality rooms. You're the only person down here Kagome. Then not to mention" He pulled out his key and walked to the door that had her room number on it. He unlocked it and opened it showing Kagome the inside. She was appalled to say the least.

Inside was a small twin bed, a small old television, a little dresser, a closet, a flooding toilet, a little circular bath tub, and a microwave. She walked slowly inside and looked around. The twin bed was in the corner of the room. The small television not too far in front of it. The microwave sat on top of the dresser in another corner of the room. The closet was next to it. Then near the door of the room was the tub and the toilet. There wasn't even a sink. Kagome dropped to her knees.

"That evil bitch." She said quietly. Inuyasha watched as she sat on the floor. He felt slightly bad for her. He remembered as a kid when he would get punished, his father would send him to spend weeks in rooms like this. It was hell. The toilet never worked right, the water was always cold, the microwave worked really slowly plus it always would short circuit, and the bed was very uncomfortable. Not to mention all the mice and roaches that happened to find their way on board.

"Kagome. The boat is gonna leave shore soon. You wanna go see the city before you leave?" Inuyasha said trying to lighten the mood a little. He saw her jump. "Leave? No way! There's no way in hell I'm staying here! I have to hurry!" She turned and ran back the way they came. Inuyasha chased after her with her bags.

When they had reached the deck, the horn had honked again, and Kagome felt the boat move. "No. No no no!" She had ran to where the crowds of people stood screaming and waving. She looked over the rails and saw that they were moving and there was no way off the boat. She was stuck there for the rest of the summer.

* * *

The city of New York fading away off into the distance with each passing second. Kagome could do nothing but watch from the railing as her entire beautifully planned summer slip out of the palms of her hands. She blinked slowly hoping that when her eyelids lifted, she would see the ceiling of her bedroom. With every blink, she was met with disappointment as she saw her hometown get further and further. She reached out her hands through the railings with one last hope that everything would freeze and she could walk on the water back onto New York but she was met with the same results.

Inuyasha watched from a nearby bar as Kagome sat and soaked in sadness. Over twenty minutes had pasted since the boat departed and the city was soon to be out of eye's view but Kagome was hanging onto the view as if it would be the last time she saw New York. Inuyasha contemplated on going over there to help console her but he felt like nothing he did would make a difference. Her sister has sold out her summer and there was nothing she could do about it.

But that was the key to everything.

A light bulb lit over top of Inuyasha's head as the perfect idea shined clearly to him. Kagome wasn't just stuck a boat for the summer. She was stuck on HIS boat for the summer. Yes there was nothing she could do about her sister ruining a good summer for her but there was plenty he could do about fixing it up for her. He knew though that the biggest struggle of it all was getting her to accept help from a stranger.

He turned to the busy bartender who was attending a bunch of customers and waved a motion for him to come forward. The bartender caught notice and told him to hold on for a minute. When he did come over, Inuyasha whispered something into his ear. The bartender smiled and nodded his head. Inuyasha smiled back and got off his stool. He then made his way on over to the damsel in distress.

She was sitting down on the deck with her legs through the railings hanging off of the boat. Her hands squeezed the rails as she looked through them. To Inuyasha, she looked just like someone sitting in jail. Her eyes held no emotion. They just stood there. He took the silent moment to sit beside her.

He also decided that now would be the perfect time to spark up conversation. "So Kagome. I'm sure your sister and your friends are worried about you."

She didn't even move a muscle nor show any signs that she had even heard a word that he said. That is until her lips started moving. "I doubt it. My friends did the same thing my sister did. They find someone to complete their lives and forget friends or siblings ever existed." She licked her lips before continuing. "I have one little brother. Just one." The sound of her voice started to drop. If not for his half demon hearing, he probably wouldn't of even heard her."I used to be the light of his life. He was always excited to see me when ever he stepped through that door. But now..." She looked up at him. "He doesn't even notice if I'm there or not...he just keeps on going with his phone in his hand right before he heads to his room, shuts his door, and gets on the phone with his girlfriend. Doesn't come down till dinner. Doesn't speak or anything. Just keeps on texting his girlfriend." Her voice got quieter as she spoke. She slowly turned her head back to the sea.

"You know Inuyasha. I love the sound of love and all but I just don't like feeling forgotten. My sister was always a trends setter and it seems just like everything she does to me, everyone else does...except my mom. That's why I don't wanna be here. I want my mom...the only person in this world who hasn't forgotten me."

Inuyasha looked stunned at the girl before him. Someone for he'd only known for a little over an hour, and here she was spilling her feelings to him as if she had known him for years. That showed him that she didn't have a lot of people in her life to go to since she could easily tell a stranger all of this information.

"Well Kagome" he started "that's going to change starting today."

Her head popped up at his statement. "What?"

Her smirked at her. "It's going to change starting today. We're strangers for now but seeing as though you just spilled a piece of your life story to me, I don't think I want us to be just strangers." He reached forward and grabbed her hand. He smiled before looking up into her eyes. "How does being friends sound?"

Her eyebrows furrowed as she looked back into his eyes. "Uh...okay...I guess."

"Good." He let go of her hand and got up from the floor. He extended his arm for her to take. She was hesitant to take it at first but decided that she had nothing left to lose. She took his hand and he helped her up. He then led her back down to the bottom floor of the boat where he room was. He sat her stuff down and looked around.

"Okay so this room is obviously shit so here's what I'm gonna do." He said as he turned and looked at Kagome. She looked up with hopeless eyes. The look was enough to make Inuyasha frown. "Okay, look. Although I might look all independent and stuff but I'm not. Truth be told, I'm a spoiled kid that's rotten to the bone. Plus I can be really selfish at times but I'm just not feeling it today." Kagome rolled her eyes at him. She cursed her luck. Of course she would get stuck with the spoiled kid.

"Instead" He continued " I'm going to beg me dad to give you another room." The minute he said that, Kagome's eyes immediately went hopeful again. "Really? You'd do that for me? But what if he says no?" She asked.

Inuyasha shrugged. " I honestly don't give a fuck what he says. Im a mommas boy any damn way and he may be your captain but he's my mom's first mate. All I have to do is tell her the situation and her sympathetic heart will mourn for you thus causing her to nag my dad until he gives you a new room." he stated as if it was the most simple thing in the world.

Kagome's frown left her face and was replaced with a wide grin. She let out of huge sigh of relief and before she could contain herself, she jumped on him and gave him a big hug. "Thank you so much!" She said into his chest causing Inuyasha to blush. He scratched the back of his head and said "Yeah whatever." Kagome let go and Inuyasha left to go talk to his parents.

* * *

FIRST CHAPTER OVER AND DONE WITH! Yes! Now guys, I haven't written fanfiction in a long time (about 4 months) so im making this to get back into my feel for writing. I can't promise anything for this story but I do plan to finish it. Please review and let me know your thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

Cruising Along

Chapter 2

Side note: Well 3 reviews. Not so bad for a story I had no intentions on continuing a few minutes ago . lol But yeah. I think I wanna continue this story just a little more to see where it goes and see if you guys like it or not. If things go a little better than they are in my head, then I just might continue this story to a nice little length. Anyways, please enjoy.

* * *

The sun was in the sky with few clouds surrounding it as small gusts of wind blew through the air. The nice weather was a perfect way to start a cruise. Inutaisho wouldn't have wanted it any other way. Plus with the nice weather, more people were out spending their money on activities and such throughout the ship. There were a few who got lost here and there but thanks to his excellent staff, he didn't even have to bat an eyelash at one person who needed directions. Then that's when a sudden though inutaisho's head.

'Speaking of directions and help….where in the world is my son who is supposed to be helping out?' He thought. He looked around and sniffed through the air. He couldn't pick up on Inuyasha's scent anywhere on the floor he was supposed to be on but his scent lingered towards inside the ship. Inutaisho became suspicious. He jumped when he felt a hand touch his shoulder. He turned to see Sesshomaru.

"Father, is something the matter?" Sesshomaru asked removing his hand from his fathers shoulder.

He nodded. "Yes. I can't find that troublesome brother of yours anywhere right now. He was supposed to be helping out. I hope he's showing someone to their room at least." Inutaisho said hopefully.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. "I highly doubt that father. I saw him earlier helping out a girl and then they disappeared towards the lower part of the ship. Then I saw them again sitting on the deck."

Inutaisho eyes went wide. "He was what? With a girl?"

"Uh yeah." Sesshomaru replied nonchalantly.

Inutaisho pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes and he heaved a sigh. "I tell that boy all the time he needs to start looking for a girl he could potentially be with and the time he decides to start looking is when I'm having the most successful cruise of my career." He said as he walked towards his office. Sesshomaru followed closely behind him.

"Well father, I think if you want to talk to him, here's your chance." Shesshomaru said staring at the door before Inuyasha walked through.

"Dad, I need to talk you." Inuyasha said.

Inutaisho stared at his son with a stern look. "I need to talk to you as well son. Tell me, just exactly were you all this time?"

Inutaisho's look didn't phase Inuyasha not one bit. Maybe as a child, it did but after years of dealing with his parents, he knows all their tricks and ways to get to him. "I was helping out a passenger which I am still in the process of doing."

His father raised an eyebrow at him. "You mean you've been helping out one person this whole time? What about the other passengers?"

"I couldn't worry about them. I was too busy with the one I was with."

"It was a girl wasn't it?"

Inuyasha squinted his eyes at his father. "Yeah it was. But why does that even matter?"

Inutaisho heaved a heavy sigh. "Son. please do not tell me you ignored my orders to go pleasure some filthy bimbo you found on the ship."

Inuyasha's eyes went wide. He didn't know why but the way his father just talked about kagome angered him beyond all belief. "First of all. She is NOT a filthy bimbo. She is a nice girl that was struggling to carry all of her bags as well as her friends bags because they ditched her to go hang out at the pool." Inuyasha said smartly. The look in Inutaisho's eyes could tell that he didn't believe him.

"So you've been carrying bags this whole time?" He asked suspiciously.

Inuyasha shook his head. "No I wasn't! The girl I met is a girl named Kagome and her sister totally fucked up her summer!"

"Watch your language Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said as he busied himself with an app on his phone.

"Look. She has one of those crappy old rooms at the bottom of the boat while her sister and all her friends are staying in more comfortable rooms. That isn't fair."

His father's face eased up a little. Inuyasha's story was becoming slightly believable in his eyes. "There is nothing I can do about that son. Every appropriate room in this ship is taken. There is no where I can put her. All staff positions are taken so I can't give her a job to pay for her room. She'll just have to stick it out or work something out with the people she came her with. There's nothing I can do."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and without another word, he walked out of the room. As he walked down the towards the crowd, his father called out to him.

"And by the way son, even if you tell your mother this time, it's still a no. I've already persuaded her with hot sex moments ago in the janitor's closet to let me be in command for the rest of the week!" He called out as he waved to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha gagged a little as he put his hands over his ears and scrunched his face up in disgust.

Inutaisho let out a hearty laugh as he walked back into the room with Sesshomaru. When he finally stopped laughing, he saw Sesshomaru staring at him with a disgusted look as well. "You are so fucking nasty."

Inutaisho smirked. "Says the one that humped a horse when he was drunk." he said as he let out another laugh. Sesshomaru was speechless as he walked out the room and went on about his business. Inutaisho smiled. "Embarrassing my kids. It's what I live for." He said as he looked out the window. "That and sexing their mom."

* * *

Kagome paced around her room waiting for Inuyasha to return. She was starting to get a bit hungry and she wanted to go get something to eat. She fought against her hunger because she wanted to be here with here when Inuyasha came to her with the good news of a good room for her.

She didn't know why she was putting all her trust and hopes into someone she just met but she figured she had nothing else to lose. He was quite good looking too so she didn't mind getting to see him a little more. When she heard the loud squeaking doors from the hallway, she knew who it had been before he even walked to the door.

Kagome was ready to grab her bags and head to her new room. She was ready to rub it in her sister's face how she got a better room than her courtesy of the captain himself. She was ready to have the most incredible, relaxing summer of her life. She wasn't ready for Inuyasha to walk in with a frown and shut the door behind him.

He had a saddened look on his face and he couldn't look her in the eyes. He let out a heavy sigh. "Kagome, I got some bad news for ya..."

Kagome was praying in her head that the bad news was that the only room left was a deluxe suit instead of the presidential suite.

"I couldn't get you a room." He said with disappointment in his voice. She knew it. She knew there was no hope left for her.

"I knew it. I fucking knew it." She said as she broke out into tears. She sunk to the ground and put her head on her knees. She was stuck in this horrible place for three months and there was nothing she could do about it.

When Kagome started crying, Inuyasha felt horrible. He told her to trust him and she did. And what did he do? He let her down. Inuyasha never had any friends and was always enthusiastic to make new ones during every cruise but the ones he would make would stop talking to him after a couple of days. They would betray his trust and now here inuyasha was betraying Kagome's trust by making promises he couldn't keep.

He knew how it felt to be Kagome and that was killing inside. He knew how it felt to be alone, unwanted, and just flat out depressed. They weren't good feelings.

He got down on the floor with her and held her while she cried. He wished that there was something he could do for her but it wasn't like she could just move into a room with him.

...

That's when it hit him.

"Kagome!" He said happily. "You can share a room with me! My room is fucking huge! There's plenty of space in there."

Kagome stopped crying and looked at him weirdly. "Really Inuyasha? Look. I appreciate your help and all but I just met you. Plus you're a boy. There's no way I'm sharing a room with you." She said.

"Come on kagome! Please! It totally sucks down here! Believe me I know. I'll sleep on the floor if you want. The carpet is completely comfortable and so are the couches. Come ooooooonnnnn! You have to!" Inuyasha whined. Kagome still shook her head "no."

Inuyasha's ears went flat and he started to pout. kagome could only look away before she gave into to the puppy dog eyes. Inuyasha kept trying to persuade her but Kagome wouldn't budge. After a while, he just gave up. He decided to leave and her time to think. Before he left,he told her that as long as she's here, the offer was always open.

Once the door shut, Kagome let out another sob. She wanted to accept his offer so bad but she knew she couldn't. It was too risky. Plus her mother would never approve of anymore boys in her life for a long time. It was best if she just avoided the trouble all together.

* * *

Okay. This was much shorter than the first chapter ONLY because of the fact that when I wrote the first chapter, I never finished it. So it was a good length the first time I wrote it. Then when I stumbled upon it a couple of days ago, I had the urge to write some more so I made it even more lengthier than it already was. It's not a rushed chapter at all and neither is this but I just don't want to overwhelm you guys with ridiculously long chapters that just turn out to be filler chapters. So please review and let me know your thoughts and feedback.


	3. Chapter 3

Cruising Along

Chapter 3

A/N: Hey everybody! It's been a while and you won't believe what happened. A lot of life stuff and I got busy and such but most importantly...I forgot my account information ._. So I was screwed even when I did have the time to write or whatever. But now I'm back thanks to heavy blackmailing from my friend XD She is sending me an Inuyasha gift but will only do so if I update this story XD Haha so anywho without further ado, I give you chapter 2 to Cruising Along!

* * *

Later on in the day as the evening approached, passengers explored more of what the boat's nightlife had to offer. With all that was going on, Inutaisho was proud of himself for seeing how happy he has made people with his ship and it's benefits. He grabbed his personal wine glass off of his desk and took a sip. As he looked out onto the deck of people, he heard his door open. In walked his eldest son, Sesshomaru.

"Good evening my son. What brings you to my humble adobe?" He says amusingly.

Sesshomaru takes a seat in front of the desk. "Nothing. Had nothing better to do so I decided why not see what has you so happy today."

He smiles towards his son and takes another sip of wine. "Take a look around you son. Smiling people, beautiful women, nice weather, loads of money being blown, and most likely everyone is gonna be getting their freak on tonight thanks to me and my lovely boat. I am just the cause of so much happiness right now and that truly makes me happy...Oh yeah. I put your mom to sleep with this huge weapon of mine just an hour ago so I won't be hearing any nagging for the rest of the night. Yup. " He takes another sip. "Everything is going beautifully."

Sesshomaru stares at his dad for a moment before nodding his head and looking out the window onto the deck as well. "Have you seen Inuyasha since earlier? He seemed pretty upset."

"No I haven't. Why? Are you concerned about your baby brother?" His father teased. "It's not like you to so openly express your emotional concerns for your little brother like this Sesshomaru. Did a girl just give you the best blowjob of your life to have you in your feelings?"

"I would appreciate if your tipsiness didn't have you mentioning something sexual every ten seconds. No. I did not get a blowjob and even if I did, no broad is ever going to be that good to make me want drop down and put a ring on it. Besides, is it wrong for me to have worry about Inuyasha at a time like this? He has never been like this on any of our previous cruises. So why now? Normally he makes friends really quickly and spends time with them for a little bit."

Inutaisho smiled softly and shook his head a little. "It's perfectly fine Sesshomaru. I understand and to be quite honest, it's been on my mind in the back of my head for a bit too. It's not like him to sulk like this over someone he just met."

Sesshomaru nodded. "I know. That worries me...I'm going to go check on him. Please try not to get drunk before it's time for you to head to bed." He said as he stood to leave.

Inutaisho laughed and sipped again. "Oh please. I can handle my liquor you horse humper. Speaking of which, no humping the microphone stand tonight. I need you to do stand up for opening night to so go wash up and look nice. You never know what beauty will be sitting in the crowd ready to ride like there's no tomorrow. put on that good suit I gave you last year. It's Gucci."

Heaving a huge sigh, he saw no point in trying to refuse the order to do stand up comedy. His dad would make him do something more humiliating if he turned it down. "What time?"

"Six o'clock sharp. You're only going to be up there for ten minutes. You'll be fine but remember." he does the jazz hands "Gucci."

"What the fuck ever." Sesshomaru shuts the door behind him and makes his way on over to Inuyasha's room.

* * *

Pacing back and forth in his room, Inuyasha still didn't know what to do. He had a decent plan but there were too many obstacles in the way. His room was really big. Big enough for maybe ten people, and maybe even eleven plus several pets. Only problem was that Kagome didn't want to. He understood though. It's not like she really knows him but any place is better than that hellhole her sister bought her. If anything, she most likely was still down there too.

Her sister most likely has all the money with her so Kagome wouldn't even be able to buy anything and her friends ditched her so she couldn't be able to enjoy the free things either without feeling lonely. She has nothing else left to do but sit in that shitty room she was given. It pissed him off to know that her own family treats her like shit. Sesshomaru and him hardly even see eye to eye but they had each others back in everything.

"I swear when I find out who that bitch is, I'm gonna make her wish she never bought a motherfucking ticket in this bitch." Inuyasha said punching his fists. He stopped pacing and fell on the bed. He closed his eyes and heaved a huge sigh. He didn't plan on making any new fake friends this summer so he thought that he probably would've been sleep by now but that wasn't the case. Here he was worrying himself over someone he didn't even know.

'_Well I mean. I'm not Sesshomaru. I'm not completely heartless._' He thought.

Getting up, he looked around his room for his cellphone. He needed to make a call. He saw it on his nightstand and grabbed it. He went to the speed dial and clicked the first contact. He heard the dial tone ring a few times before someone picked up.

"Hello?" A groggy voice was heard.

"MOMMY! What do I do? There is this girl that needs my help but she doesn't want my help!" He whined to his mother. She was the only person he could really go to at any time and get actual advice that would help.

"Calm down honey. What do you mean she doesn't want your help? Why? What are you trying to help with?" She asked.

"Well I just met her and was trying to help her get a good room around here because her sister brought her a crappy room on purpose!"

"Well Inuyasha, you can't expect a complete stranger to just trust you right from the very start. If anything, show her she isn't alone and that you are willing to be her friend...this is what you are trying to do correct? Be her friend?"

"Yes mother. I don't want a relationship. I just want a friend. That's all. I'm tired of being friendless."

"Well alright. How about you invite her to opening night tonight? Your dad told me he was going to get Sesshomaru to perform something. I think it would be nice to just sit and chat and get to know her a bit. Show her that you are interested in really helping her. Plus if you really are desperate, you better be prepared to get on your hands and knees...well not in that way. That's kind of gross...but I mean it does feel good if it's done right ya know what I mean?...Well it's not really gross I guess if you're into that sort of thing...and it's completely fine if you are Inuyasha. Me and your father will love you unconditionally no matter what so if you like it in the butt, that is alright with-"

"MOM PLEASE!"

"Oh sorry honey. Well you get what I was saying. Just invite her out. Opening night is at six so be sure to be there. Love you."

"Love you too mom. Thanks." he says hanging up the phone. He felt a little better with the advice he was given but he had the feeling that Kagome wouldn't accept him so easily. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw his brown suitcase. He turned towards it before smirking. He was just full of ideas today and his next one was bound to get him the results he wanted.

* * *

"She hasn't been answering her phone Naraku. Call her again and see if she answers." Kikyo said worriedly.

"Look Kikyo. We've been calling her for little over an hour now. She is probably just in her room napping. What room did you get her in the first damn place. Is it really that far that you can't just go there and see if she is in her room?"

"I'm not going anywhere until she answers her phone!"

"Well okay then. You deal with it. I'm going to enjoy a game a pool. You are welcome to join me when you are done being stupid." Naraku said as he got up from the bed and put his phone in his pocket.

"Stupid? Just because I don't wanna go no where near the commoners room does not make me stupid. I'm too good to be seen anywhere near there."

He ignored her and walked out the door, loudly shutting it behind him. "Fine! Go ahead and be an asshole! You're gonna be really surprised when you come back to see barney waiting for you on the bed!" She shouted at the door. A few minutes passed as he left her alone in the quiet bedroom.

She looked down at her phone and snatched it off of the bed. She quickly dialed a number and waited for it to ring. After a few rings, it went to voicemail. When it beeped, kikyo spoke.

Leaving a lengthy message, she smirked to herself and with that, Kikyo clicked her phone off and threw it back onto the bed. Looking into the mirror, she smiled. "You are not going to ruin my cruise Kagome. Either get on board with me or choose to sink with the fishes. It's your choice."

* * *

Further down in the ship, Kagome lays in her uncomfortable bed thinking about the events of the day. She already had let out a majority of her tears after Inuyasha had left her alone in her room. Somehow, she managed to cry herself to sleep but she wasn't like that for long. The loose springs in the bed began to poke her backside and she she heard a bunch of scrambling coming from inside the walls. Then to add, there was a lot of noise coming from other places surrounding her room. She almost cried again at the thought that the rest of her summer would be exactly like this day after day.

She would have called her mom but that would only make her worry. There isn't much her mother could do anyway. The ship has already sailed off and there's no way that they would turn the whole boat around just for one unhappy person. Plus to add, if she went home, her friends wouldn't enjoy the cruise as much. That's how it always was with them. Even if they didn't notice her or talk to her much, as long as she was around, they would be completely fine.

Although they were always quick to ditch her knowing she was just a call away, she was nothing like that and couldn't find the heartless in her to be so cold to them and do the same.

Hearing her stomach growl, she got up from her bed. All the pain and aches in her back, she was starting to feel it now. She rubbed her side as stood up slowly. She walked over to her bag and reached inside. She felt around for a bit before pulling out her smart phone. She saw she had over sixty missed calls. Most of them were from her friends and Naraku but there was only one from Kikyo and that was the last call.

Opening the voicemail, she played the message aloud. What she heard was not what she expected.

**_"Listen here you selfish little bitch. I spent my husbands hard earned money to bring you and your snobby little friends here! How dare you ignore our calls! We decided to get you away from that hellhole you were in and this is how you treat us? Get rid of that bitchy little attitude of yours and stop trying to ruin the trip for everyone! We all are trying to have fun and have a good time and we can't because everyone is stuck on worrying about where you are! There is a show tonight out on the main deck. You better be there because if I have to come down there to that shitty room of yours, you're going to regret getting not getting that ten year jail sentence like you should have!"_**

Covering her mouth, she held back tears as the memories flooded her head again. All she wanted to do was to forget but it seems like Kikyo just didn't want her to let it go. She turned the phone off and dropped it onto the ground. Feeling a lump in her throat, she did her best to still keep the water in her eyes.

**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK** a loud quick knock echoed throughout her room

She jumped back in shock for a little. There are only two people as of now that know her room but only one has been down there. She called out and asked who was there even though in the back of her head, she already knew the answer.

"It's me kagome, open up." Inuyasha said from the other side of the door.

She looked down. "Why should I?"

"Because I have something I want to talk to you about so come on and open the door."

"Inuyasha look. I appreciate your help and efforts but there really is no hope and there is no point in you wasting your time in trying to help me. So I would be okay if you just go about your day and leave me alone." Kagome did not want anymore help. She found it useless. She was stuck here and that was the end of it. No point in trying to have false hope of a good summer.

"You don't have to want my help but that is not what I came down here for in the first place." Inuyasha was getting tired of talking to the door so he pulled out his skeleton key. "Kagome, I have a key so I advise you that if you don't open up, I'm opening up for you."

Finally giving in, kagome swung the door open. She was prepared to fuss him out until he went away but was met with a flyer to the face. On the front in bold letters said **'OPENING NIGHT. BE THERE OR BE AN AMBER BECAUSE NORMALLY THERE IS ALWAYS A RUDE CHICK NAMED AMBER BUT IF YOUR NAME IS AMBER AND YOU'RE NOT RUDE, THAT'S COOL TOO'.**

"Uh...what is this?" Kagome asked curiously.

"This my dear is opening night. It's what my dad always does first night of a cruise. He talks for a bit, we have some cool acts, nice food, and a bunch of other stuff to really welcome the passengers onto the boat. Me" he pointed to himself. "being the captains son and all, I not only have the best seats in the house but I get all the deluxe luxuries that most have to pay top dollar for and trust me, knowing my dad, the price probably makes first class on an airplane look like pocket change." He said with a wink.

He continued. "But you know. Every year I always get stuck with all the snobby rich people-"

"Aren't you one of them?" Kagome interrupted.

"Uh yeah but I don't act like them. Their 'rich' jokes are the fucking worst. They hardly have a funny bone in their body. Plus most don't even know I'm the captain's son so they always judge me and talk down on me as if I'm not even sitting in front of them. Sesshomaru is normally with me but he's always so sucked up into his phone, he doesn't even notice. Plus unlike me, he actually looks rich."

"Well Inuyasha, you are rich and it's nice that you came all the way down here just to put emphasis on that but if you must excuse me, I have business to attend to." She said trying to shut the door but Inuyasha was having none of that. He put his hand on the door and stopped the movement completely. He looked down at her as he slowly moved forward. With every step he took, kagome took a step back. It went on like that for a few seconds before Inuyasha was all the way in the room and slowly shut the door behind him.

"Kagome. I'm not down here for anything but to ask you to my lovely guest at opening night tonight." he said softly.

Her eyes went wide at the sudden confession. She opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. She could only look at him in wonder. "Inuyasha...I-I Don't know about all of that. I don't really want to go on a date or anything like tha-"

"Kagome. Chill." he grabbed her shoulders. "This is not a date. This is simply me wanting to have a friend beside me at my dad's event tonight. No funny stuff. No extra stuff. None of that. We are going to go in there as friends and we will come out as friends. I know this may sound hard to believe but I don't have any friends." he confessed.

"Really?" She asked in shock. "You don't have any friends? But don't your families normally have other friends and then they bring their kids and you guys become friends and stuff like that?"

"Yeah. That's how it would work if I actually liked any of the kids of my parent's friends. Look kagome. It's a yes or a no. Even if you say 'no', I will be completely fine. I promise but like you said. Let's not waste time." He folded his arms as he looked down at her. When she looked up, she saw him holding his intense stare towards her. For a moment, she was tempted to just hug him and thank him for all of his hospitality.

The silence was beginning to drag on and Inuyasha grew impatient but he refused to look away from kagome. He was determined to show her that he really wanted this. That he wasn't just doing this because he felt sorry for her but because he truly just wanted to help.

After what seemed liked forever to him, she spoke. "Fine. I guess I can go but I don't want to be out for too long."

Hearing her agree, his eyes went wide as a big smile spread across his face. He launched himself towards her and embraced her in a huge bear hug. "Yes! Kagome! Thank you so much! I'm really happy! I-" He stopped and looked down. Immediately he jumped back with a huge red mark on his cheeks becoming visible. Looking away, he scratched the back of his head and put his normal scold back on his face. "Yeah. Sorry about that. My bad. But um yeah. It's tonight at six. You don't have to get dressed up if you don't want to. I normally just wear whatever I want." When he looked back at her, he saw a small smile on her face.

"Thank you for inviting me Inuyasha. I'm glad."

"Yeah your welcome...Well I should get going now. I've been in my room all day thinking about you." A few seconds was all it took for him to realize what just came out of his mouth "...AAHHH I MEAN, um you didn't hear that. Alright. Let's pretend I didn't say that!"

He backed up towards the door. "Okay I'm gonna go now before I make myself look even more dumber." He said as he opened the door and stepped out of it. Before he was out of eye view, he turned and looked at Kagome. "By the way, thanks again Kagome. I really mean it." And with that he was gone.

'_What in the hell? Why does he keep thanking me?'_ Was the last thought on Kagome's mind before she grabbed some ramen out of her bag to put in the microwave.

* * *

With the sunset sitting on top of the clear ocean, the illuminated lights around the boat began to light up the place. People who were already out began to enjoy themselves more as for the people who were cooped up in their rooms came out and decided to get a taste of the boat as well. Now with six o'clock sitting on the clock, everyone crowded around the deck filling up all the seats and tables.

The richest made their way to the V.I.P while others sat and gave their orders to the waiters and waitresses of the place. After everyone was situated, the stage lit up with spotlights as the small orchestral band played in the background. In the middle rose none other than Inutaisho with another glass of white wine in his hand. After he finished rising from the semi-automatic floor panel, he walked to the mic stand.

"Hello everyone!" His deep voice boomed through the mic happily. Everyone gave him a round of applause. He put his hand up to calm the praise. "Thank you for the warm welcome. I would like to also welcome you all to opening night. To many of you who are previous passengers or my summer annual cruise, you know I like to give everyone a small taste of what we have to offer here on the first night. My crew hopefully already took your orders. When they come back, you all will definitely be pleased with the fine cuisines that we have to offer. But for now, let's have some fun shall we? I would like to welcome not only one of the most finest business men I've ever seen in my life but my eldest son! Yes ladies, he is single and I promise he doesn't bite...sometimes. But without further ado, Sesshomaru Takahashi!" Inutaisho clapped before taking another sip of his wine. A spotlight was placed on Sesshomaru as he walked from around the V.I.P ropes and headed towards the stage.

Further away from the show was Inuyasha looking out at the waters as he waited for his guest to arrive. He heard his dad announce Sesshomaru to the stage but he didn't care at the moment. He wasn't going to be sitting around the snobbish people by himself this time and he was going to make sure of that. Just as he turned to look around again, his ears picked up familiar footsteps. Kagome's footsteps. He turned and saw her make her way onto the deck wearing a short white floral sundress with red flowers on them. He noticed she also curled her hair slightly. He smiled but just as he was about to wave her over, he saw he walk over to a table full of people. One girl in particular looked just like Kagome. She made Kagome sit next to her. He knew he had no place to assume but he was pretty sure that was the bitch of a sister that gave her that crappy room.

"So Kagome. Are you ready to tell me why haven't you returned any of our calls?" Kikyo asked nicely but Kagome could see right through it.

"I was asleep." She stated simply. Kikyo wasn't buying her act either.

"You were asleep but I'm pretty sure you had to be awake to curl this pretty little hair or yours and get dressed up like you did." She said touching the tips of kagome's hair. She swatted Kikyo's hand off of her.

"Don't touch me please." Kagome said quietly. All of her friends around the table did nothing but stare at the miserableness clearly in the air.

"What' wrong Kagome? Is everything fine with your room?" She asked sweetly causing Kagome to ball up her fists.

"No it isn't." A voice said from behind.

Kagome's head shot up and so did everyone else's. Every turned to see Inuyasha standing there.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome said.

"Everything isn't fine with her room. In fact, it's one-hundred percent trash but I'm pretty sure you knew that. Now if you don't excuse me, I am here to retrieve my lovely guest for the evening. Kagome?" He said offering his hand that no Kikyo shoved away.

"Get away from my sister you ill minded beast!"

Inuyasha squinted his eyes at her. "I take notice that she is only your sister when you're in public and trying to appear to be a good role model but when you're completely alone in your room and no ones around, you can sit around and leave nasty voicemails on her phone as if she was random girl that slept with your man. I'm sorry that he isn't giving you any on the daily but maybe if you fix that attitude, then you probably would be more pleasant to look at in bed." As Inuyasha said this, everyone's jaws dropped except for Naraku who was sitting in his seat sipping his tea that he had ordered prior to ordering his food.

Kikyo face was turning so read that you could almost feel the heat she was emitting from her face. She balled up her fists and she grinds her teeth. Indeed she was fuming. "Listen here you inhumane freak! You're not going to tell me how to treat MY sister! I'll have you know that-"

"Yeah Sorry. I can't comprehend bullshit. Try using google translate to make it english or japanese for me and then we can talk but my brother is about to begin speaking and I would rather be sitting over in the V.I.P where I can see and hear him clearly. Come on Kagome." Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and Kikyo was about to reach for her arm to grab her back but then what Inuyasha said actually clicked in her head.

"Brother?"

And spotlight landed on Inuyasha and Kagome. "Ah! Everybody! Hold on! Before we see my eldest son, I would like to introduce my youngest son Inuyasha! He is his mother's special little baby and he should be special considering he was made after a long night at the hot springs! That place works wonders I tell you I mean just look at how good looking he is! Yeah those are my genes and hot springs people! Say hi Inuyasha!" Inutaisho slurred just a little but no one really noticed expect his two children who could see their father was on the edge of being drunk.

"Um...Hi." he said waving awkwardly to everyone.

"Come on son! You gotta be more excited than that! Some of these people remember when you were just a toddler running around here throwing your dolls into the food! Who is that lovely lady with you?"

Inuyasha looked down at kagome as she clung to his side a little. "This is my friend kagome." Inuyasha said trying to find a way to get the spotlight off of them. His feet were starting to hurt and he didn't want to be standing any longer.

"Well hello kagome! Please take good care of my son! Did he tell you he was breast fed till he was three years old?"

Sesshomaru came onto stage and snatched the wine glass from Inutaisho and shoved him away. He pointed towards a seat that his wife came over to help him sit in. Sesshomaru waved his hand making the people take the spotlight off of Inuyasha and kagome. He gave Inuyasha a look before speaking.

"Sorry about that everyone. My father has a very cruel sense a humor." He says with his usual monotone voice.

Inuyasha looks at Kikyo and smirks. "That's how siblings are supposed to act just in case you didn't know. So if you don't want to be spending the rest of your summer stranded in the middle of a deserted island, I advise you to be a lot kinder to kagome."

Stunned Kikyo could do nothing but watch as Inuyasha led kagome on over the deluxe area. Naraku let out a small laugh. "I told you being a bitch doesn't make you successful Kikyo. Congratulations. You just managed to piss off and insult the captains youngest son." After that was said, no one else at the table spoke.

"Alright so how is everyone tonight?" Sesshomaru asked and he received an applause in return. He stood there for a few moments and then took out his smart phone. Silence engulfed the deck for a few more moments and that's when Sesshomaru looked up.

"Oh my apologies everyone. My father told me to do stand up comedy. So here I am but I've yet to grasp the humor of me just standing here but if it's what you want. Who am I to judge." There was light laughter following Sesshomaru's statement.

"I'm dead fucking serious, I really don't know what any of you are laughing at." He said that more seriously but people still continued to laugh.

"Okay...so are any of you going to explain this damn joke that's so funny to me because I may not look like it but I like to laugh sometimes too." No one answered. Everyone just continued to laugh.

Letting out a sigh. Sesshomaru looked around. "Look either someone tells me what the hell is so funny or I'm coming for every with a bad weave sitting in this audience right now. I will do it. I can smell extensions from a mile away and even further. Don't test me."

No one was quiet. Everyone in front of Sesshomaru thought that his serious tone was more comical to laugh at. Even Inuyasha and kagome were getting a slight laugh out of it.

He finally had enough and decided to raise his voice. "That's why all of you are wearing horses and malaysian pubic hair on your heads!" he said slamming the mic on the stand and storming off the stage leaving everyone cracking up in their seats. After Sesshomaru went back to his chair, a tipsy Inutaisho tried to come back to the mic.

"Thanks Sesshomaru for livening up the place! Now are you guys ready? Cause we're about to get it on! Let the real show begin!"

Fireworks shot up into the air as a huge band began to play around the area. Kagome pulled out her phone and took a few pictures of everything. With the sun going down and the colorful lights neatly placed everywhere, kagome was getting into the cruise spirit just a little more than she was that morning.

She turned to Inuyasha who was just watching her enjoy herself. She gave him a smile and patted his cheek before returning to her picture taking. She knew her sister was glaring her down but she didn't care. It was the first time someone gave her a taste of her medicine and Kagome refused to complain. She just wantedt to live in that moment as much as she could before it ended.

Once she was done with the pictures, Inuyasha sniffed her. "You smell yummy. Just like ramen."

Kagome laughed and Inuyasha joined her. It was the first real laugh he got out of her all day.

The night went on but sadly it had to come to an end. Some went to continue their after dark activities while other retreated back to their rooms for some sweet loving or just some sweet sleep. Either way, everyone was happy and that was all that mattered.

But for Inuyasha, all that mattered was seeing his new friend have a good time. They both were slowly strolling the halls as Inuyasha was walking her back to her room.

"So I remember one time, I had thought I was late for school. I jumped up and everything. I got dressed, brushed my teeth, did my hair, and ran downstairs but when I got down there, my mom told me it was Saturday! Do you know how mad I was? I swear I went back upstairs and passed out."

Inuyasha chuckled at her story."Oh really? Sounds like quite the surprise you got...So how is regular school. Is it a lot of people there?"

"Yeah I guess but it really depends on the school. Some schools are big, some schools are small, other schools are dicks, others are hoes. You just never know. haha."

kagome saw Inuyasha smile a little. "I never went to school. I'm always trained here on this damn boat or at my dad's private island far away from civilization. I always wondered what it would be like."

"Trust me Inuyasha. You haven't missed out on anything. Nothing but a lot of homework, stupid classes we will never need, and teachers that don't know the definition of personal space or how to teach. Plus for some reason there is always this lady at the front desk that always has an attitude when someone is trying to talk to her. it's at every school. You can never avoid them. Plus I'm sure you never want to try the crappy lunches."

Although Inuyasha could understand why kagome wouldn't like school, he always wanted to go for the experience. To be able to relate about high school problems was something he always wanted for quite some time. Maybe then, he could keep an actual friend he thought.

They finally reached their destination and kagome turned to him. "Thanks for tonight Inuyasha. I'm really grateful for you sticking up for me. I know my sister can be an ass to deal with. Not even my friends at the table would stick up for me but you did...and you've known me for less than twenty four hours. I don't know why but honestly I don't want to question your kindness. You did it and that's all that matters. Thank you."

For a while she wanted to give him a hug and that's just what she did. She leaned up and wrapped her arms around his neck. She was content and for the moment, she didn't even mind putting up with the springs on her bed if it meant a whole summer with a great friend like Inuyasha.

"Kagome. Your welcome. I'm glad I could do that for you. You deserve it. But I must tell you that I'm not going anywhere." As he said that, he pushed opened Kagome's door.

She wasn't expecting to see two cozy looking twin beds, a bathroom stall, a small flatscreen TV, and a circular hot tub.

"Well since you don't want to be in my room, I thought I might as well move with you into yours." he said ecstatically as he jumped onto the bed on the further right side of the room.

"Inuyasha what did you do?!"

"I asked some people to do me a favor and fix the room up a bit. They said they would need a few hours so I decided that having you come to opening night with me would be a win win situation. You know why? Because now we can have as many slumber parties as we want!"

He was smiling but Kagome wasn't amused at all but she couldn't find it in herself to complain. This guy just went out of his way to get this hellhole fixed up for her a bit even when his father wasn't trying to help.

"Well it's okay for now but I want you in your own room tomorrow! Only because I'm tired now doesn't mean anything!" She tried to be stern but Inuyasha could see she was happy on the inside. She went into the stall to change her clothes and once she in her comfy PJ's, she laid down and went right to sleep.

Before Inuyasha did the same, he pulled out his phone and sent a text.

To: **Horse bitch Sesshomaru.**

_Thanks for tonight. The room looks okay. She likes it. Don't know what I would do without you. Thanks bro... don't tell anyone I called you that_

* * *

And a family those two bros are indeed. I hope everyone is liking this so far and if so, please leave me a review and let know what you think :)


	4. Chapter 4

_**Cruising Along**_

_**Chapter 4**_

_**A/N: Glad to see so many good and helpful reviews. They are always appreciated and motivational as well to continue. Thank you guys. Much love to you.**_

* * *

A loud pecking noise began to rattle through the pipes that rested just above Kagome's room. It was enough to slowly bring her out of her sleep. Slowly, her eyes peeled open as she faced the metal wall of the room. Moderately, she turned and rose from her new bed. Her hand squeezed around the soft cotton of the sheets as she let out a quiet yawn.

She looked over to see a still sleeping Inuyasha. She stared for only a moment before realizing that she had just let a complete stranger, that was a boy, spend the night with her. Her eyes widened as her heart beat sped up. She jumped out of bed and flew to the other side of the room where her bags still were.

She reached inside her smallest bag and grabbed her wooden back scratcher. She gripped her hands around the handle as she slowly approached the sleeping man. Step by step, she inched closed and just as she was about to reach his bed, his eyes opened.

Those huge yellow orbs circled the room before landing on the back scratcher in Kagome's hands. For a moment, he locked eye contact with her before closing his eyes again. Then groggily, he spoke.

"If you're gonna be sneaky, at least do so without making so much noise. These ears pick up on everything around them."

She froze stiff.

How could she be so stupid to forget that he had highly sensitive dog ears on the top of his head. She mentally slapped herself before throwing the back scratcher off to the side of her room. Folding her arms in front of her chest, she stared down at the floor.

"Um...Inuyasha...why are you in here?" She asked quietly knowing he could hear her.

"Because I didn't want you to be down here by yourself. Especially if that bitch of a sister that you have decided to come down here and start shit with you."

She tilted her head a little at his statement. "You don't even really know me so why are you doing so much just to try and help me?"

"Simple" he said. "You didn't really need to know me to tell me a lot about yourself when the boat left the docks so I didn't need to know a lot about you to help you."

He let out a strong yawn as he sat up and opened his eyes. He looked at Kagome and smiled. "Now are we just gonna sit here and talk about these sleeping arrangements or are we going to go get something to eat?"

"I-"

GRROOWWLLLL~~~

Her stomach let out a loud noise. She immediately covered her stomach with her hands in embarrassment.

He chuckled a bit. "See. Your stomach wants to eat so come on before you a hungry headache." He grabbed her hand and dragged her out of the room.

"Hey! Inuyasha wait! We still have our pajamas on!" She pulled her arm in an attempt to get him to stop so that they could change but he continued to take them to the elevator.

"So? Who is gonna say anything. Everyone pretty much knows who I am now. As long as you're with me, everything should be cool."

They got on the elevator and made their way on up. Kagome saw no point in continuing to argue. It was obvious he had his mind made up and so did her stomach.

* * *

"Sesshomaru. Guess who got some goodies last night?" Inutaisho asked smiling happily.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. "I don't care about what you and mom did in the privacy of your own room last night."

His father's eyes went wide as he gasped out a hearty laugh. "What?! Sesshomaru no! I would never talk about what I do with my wife! I was talking about these candy goodies that the little kids gave me." He pulled out a dozen lollipops and threw them into the air. "You gotta get your mind out of the gutter Sesshomaru." and with that he walked off leaving an annoyed son behind.

Growling to himself, he got up and left the room. He had other duties to attend to than to just make sure his father wasn't drunk or tipsy while attending to the ship and making calls. He also had the soul given job to make sure his little brother was up and running every morning but to Inuyasha, there was no such thing as morning. Only an evening and night since he is usually sleep during the day. Even still, Sesshomaru checks up on him at 10:00 AM every morning to make sure he is still alive at the very least.

Other than that very important job, he also had the job of overlooking all the employees on this ship and making sure they did their job correctly. Sesshomaru was all demon so it wasn't hard to get around the ship since he could move very quickly. If he wanted to, he could scan and check the whole ship within an hour but of course he can't. It's not safe to leave Inutaisho alone for that long.

He weave his hand through his long silver locks as he flipped them backwards. It was tough being the head of the family when the actual head wasn't even dead or near death yet. It puts a lot on his plate dealing with everyone all at once but of course, with an ego such as big as Sesshomaru's, nothing was impossible.

Remembering that Inuyasha decided to spend the night with that girl whose name he could not remember, he checked off checking to see if Inuyasha was alive off his daily list. He pulled out his smart phone, took the stylus connected to it and went into his schedule.

-Wake up

-Look in the mirror and check for flaws

-realize there are no flaws and continue on with daily bathroom routine

-brush hair 100 times

-check on Inutaisho

-check to see if Inuyasha is alive

-Go oversee the kitchen area to make sure food is being cooked correctly.

He checked off all the ones at the top and stopped at the seventh line. He put his phone in his chest pocket and proceeded on down to the kitchen area. He reached the facility within the next five minutes.

Walking through the doors, tension filled the room. Sesshomaru has been known to fire people on the spot if he sees something wrong. Someone was even fired for simply touching his hair without permission. Plus the boat or the crew does not cover your expenses to get home if you're fired in the middle of the cruise.

Sesshomaru looked around at all the busy chefs. The sound of knives chopping away, frying pans sizzling, and the smell of freshly cooked pancakes filled his senses. Taking a step forward, he slowly moved around and about the place. He had a keen eye for any type of abnormalities.

After a few minutes of surveying the room, his nose picked up something. It was foreign and it did not belong in the kitchen. He smelled a commoner.

Looking around, he heard many knifes shuffling and blenders blending but then he heard the small tapping of fingers on the floor. He looked down and saw a hand moving around before grabbing a dropped apple. The hand then retreated behind a cloth covered rolling cart. Slightly irritated, he grabbed the handle and began to push the surprisingly light cart into the corridors. The chefs stared but no one questioned.

Once outside the room, he stared at the cart. "You can come out now." He said.

But no one came out.

He growled. "I am a very busy man and I do not have time for these petty games. If you don't want to be thrown overboard and never to be heard from again, I advise you to step out from under that cart NOW!"

Hearing a small whimper, the tiny hand then appeared from under the cart with an apple. Following it was a messy bed head of hair. Her head popped up and she had a bagel in her mouth. Sesshomaru was repulsed at the sight of someone so messy. He rolled his eyes and motioned for her to stand up. Crawling from under the cart completely, she stood and brushed herself off while still holding onto her food.

"Care to explain to me why you're on this cruise ship sneaking into the cafeteria for food?"

She took the bagel out of her mouth and held it in the same hand as her apple. She licked her lips a bit before starting her stuttering sentence. "Well. Uh I-I was h-hungry."

He growled. "No dipshit sherlock. I mean why sneak into the place to get food when the cruise gives you access to free food the whole ship ride? All you have to do is show the crewmen your ship I.D." To avoid feeding castaways on the ship, Inutaisho had a system set up where in order to get into most of the rooms here, that are for guests, you are given a special pass to get into those rooms. The dining area was one of those places. There was no need to even sneak into the cafeteria when the food here was basically free.

"Um...what if I lost my I.D?"

"Well simple. You go see the secretary in the main lobby, and you ask her to put in a request for a new one. She has a list of all the guests here and can go into the database to see your info so that she can print your I.D correctly. The process doesn't take long either. At the least, it would probably be just about 15 minutes depending on how long the line is but it's never too long."

Her face had gone pale white sometime during his explanation and he hadn't notice until he was finished. He raised an eyebrow. "Are you alright?"

She shook her head. "No. I-"

"What is your name? If you are too lazy to get a pass, I will just call on down and have the pass delivered to your room."

"NO! Don't! I'm okay! I will be going now!" She tried to turn away and leave but Sesshomaru was having none of that. He grabbed her by shoulder and shoved her around.

"Look. I have very important business to attend to before my day is over. You are not only interrupting my schedule but you are wasting my time. Now you come with me or I will have your ass thrown off this ship faster than I did that last guy that dared to even touch a single silver hair on the top of my head. Is that understood?"

He was in her face. Her personal breathing space. He was so close that if she was to poke her lips out, they would be kissing. She gulped. "Y-yes."

Sesshomaru then grabbed her hand and proceeded to pull her down the corridor. She ended up dropping her food because Sesshomaru force was too strong every time he yanked her. As they went through the flights of stairs, they passed a group of teens. The girl tried to turn and get a better look at them but Sesshomaru was dragging her too fast.

Miroku, Sango, Kouga, and Ayame walked past them without a second thought as to who the girl was. They kept it moving until they go to their rooms. They all retreated into Miroku and Sango's room and called Souta and his girlfriend on over. Everyone found a comfy place to sit and after everyone was settled, silence engulfed the room as every twiddled with their cellphones.

Miroku was the first to break the silence. "So...what should we do today."

Sango rolled her eyes. "Well I don't know. Maybe we should start off by EATING first."

"Well that would be nice...if Kouga would actually let us!" Ayame glared at Kouga who glared at her back, not backing down from her intense stare.

Girlfriend or not, Kouga did not care if she was upset at the moment. "Look! I told you guys we are not eating without Kagome!"

"Well she obviously didn't want to eat with us last night when she was enjoying the food in the V.I.P section with the captains son!" Ayame retorted.

Miroku let out a small chuckle. "Well It's not her fault Ayame. She probably gives good head. That's enough to make any man bend."

Everyone around the room including Souta and his girlfriend started laughing at Miroku's statement. Everyone except for Kouga who was two seconds away from losing his cool and drowning everyone in the room.

"You guys are assholes! Who would want to eat with you after you ditched them!"

"Stop trying to be so full of yourself Kouga. You ditched her too." Sango added.

"Are you serious?! Really? I did not ditch her! I specifically asked all of you where Kagome was and you guys said that she texted you saying she was taking care of our stuff and would come find us to hang out with us! I wouldn't even move for a whole half an hour until you guys told me that!"

He was pissed that everyone there was acting as if he was just as guilty as them. He was far from it. He was the only one that even asked about Kagome when she wasn't around for the whole day. Had he not even said anything, everyone would've went on pretending like they didn't care as they continued to be coupled up.

"You guys are assfucks!" kouga shouted. He looked over at Souta. "Especially you! You're the biggest assfuck! You're sister looked lonely as hell when she sat with us and all you can care about is your girlfriend? That's your sister! Ya know? The one that got you a damn girlfriend in the first place! The one that got us out fucking mur-"

"That's enough Kouga! Don't even go any further! We all agreed to not talk about that! Leave it alone!" Ayame interrupted.

He could do nothing but stare at her as she stared back. She broke the intense eye battle and spoke to everyone else. "I don't know about you guys but I am done here. I am hungry and I am going to eat before they put breakfast away." She said grabbing her purse and walking out of the room. Everyone slowly grabbed their stuff and followed behind her leaving Kouga in the room by himself. Souta was the last to walk out. As he was about to shut the door, he gave Kouga once last look.

Before Souta could say anything, Kouga spoke. "Don't even think about kid. I don't want to hear anything from an ungrateful brat like you. Enjoy your little girlfriend while you still have her."

Kouga rushed past Souta out the door and went into his room. He slammed the door behind causing everyone to turn and stare at the source of the noise. Souta couldn't help but frown at the door. He felt a tug on his sleeve and turned to see his girlfriend urging him to join the rest of the gang. Heaving a heavy sigh, he followed suit.

* * *

"**Pancakes! Pancakes! What I want? Pancakes! Put them on the plate and watch me eat it like steak, but not literally because I actually do not like steak but that's okay because you can't put syrup on steak anyway! Big pancakes are better than little pancakes because with little pancakes,you cannot make a pancake sandwhich with sausage and egg bits, it's delicious, but you need big pancakes in order to get the full experience!**"

"Okay Inuyasha! You want pancakes, I get it! Now can I please get this lady's order so I can move on with life! Goodness! Every damn day!" The waiter said irritated at Inuyasha's daily pancake song. Inuyasha did nothing but stick his tongue out at him as he turned to take Kagome's order.

"I am so sorry about this miss. He does this everyday. Thank you for your patience. Now what would you like?"

Kagome just laughed a little. She hadn't expected Inuyasha to be this cheerful at breakfast because from what she was told, Inuyasha doesn't like mornings.

"It's alright. I don't really want much. I'll just have what Inuyasha is having!"

Inuyasha hooted and hollered drawing attention from nearby passengers that were already enjoying their food.

"Sing it with me now everyone! Pancakes! Pancakes! What I want? panca-"

"Shutup!" The waitor screamed as he left to go get their order.

Shoulder shaking in laughter, he called out to him. "Thanks Homo!"

"IT'S HOJO!"

"Alright peaches."

"Arrghh!" Hojo grunted in annoyance as he entered the kitchen leaving Inuyasha in tears of laughter. Kagome just stared at him.

"Inuyasha. It seems like you give him hell everyday. You could at least remember his name." She tried to reason.

He immediately stopped laughing and stared at Kagome. One of his dog ears leaned down as he tilted his neck in confusion.

"Kagome. Don't tell me you feel sympathy for him."

"I'm not saying that. I'm just saying you could be a bit nicer to him. "

"Why would I do that. He was an asshole when we met. All I did was push him into the pool."

"Inuyasha! No wonder he doesn't like you!"

"What's the matter with that? He looked thirsty! Excuse me for making sure he was hydrated!"

"Excuse me!" A voice said from the side of them. Kagome and Inuyasha looked to their side and saw a girl with a ponytail in her head. Although Inuyasha didn't recognize her, Kagome did.

"Sango? What's wrong?" She asked politely.

"What's wrong? How about the fact that everyone has been worried sick about you constantly calling you and trying to see where you were at and you haven't been picking up or responding to anyone!" She ranted on as the rest of the group appeared behind her.

Kagome tried to explain herself. "My phone is in my room-" But Sango cut her off.

"Excuses! And then to make things worse, you have Kouga yelling and going off on all of us about you! No one told you to separate yourself from us yesterday! We told you where we were but you still decided to not come hang out with us and when you do see us, you say nothing but make sure to be outspoken when the captain's son comes around! And he's right here next to you. Maybe that's why you're making a sad attempt to explain yourself!"

"Don't forget to add she didn't text us at all this morning either!" Ayame tried to jump in.

"Guys I told you her head game is on point. We cannot continue to put females down for giving good head! It's not their fault they're good learners!" Miroku added causing Ayame to roll her eyes. Kagome immediately went quiet.

"You'd think that after we stuck by you after all the dumb shit you did with that other boy, you would at least have the decency to stick by us when some new dick flies into your life!"

One by one, the group drew attention from people that surrounded them and each second that flew by was one more person walking on Inuyasha's last nerve. He was disgusted at how Kagome's so called friends were treating her when she did nothing wrong. Him and Kagome weren't even dating. They just met. Kagome didn't seem like the type to whore around either and he doesn't even smell male scent on her like that.

He took a sip of his water as the ranting continued from the group of friends as Kagome's little brother stood in the background just watching. Letting the water quench his thirst and finish going down his throat, he put the cup down and let out a small sigh. Then he heard something he didn't want to hear.

"You're a stupid fat bitch and as far as I'm concerned, you fucking deserved to get raped!" Sango shouted as a room full of gasps errupted and Inuyasha finally had enough. He slammed his hands down on the table and stood up in front of Sango. She backed up a little while balling up her fists.

"Alright. Shut the fuck up and sit the fuck down before I have you thrown off this ship so fast, you'll be seeing captain Hook's ship off to neverland before you hit the fucking water. All this blabber you're going on about is irrelevant. Who would want to hang out with you? You made her carry all of your stuff to your rooms. Matter of fact, I was the one that ended up carrying your shit to your rooms while helping her. You can't say she didn't put in any effort to not see you because the last time I checked, your rooms are right next to her sister's who actually purchased the rooms. There was no harm in actually going down to her room but all of you were too lazy to do that. I don't know any of you and at this point, I don't want to."

He turned around and picked up his glass of untouched orange juice and threw it on Sango. Everyone's mouths went agape, including Sango's. She stood in shock as the orange liquid dripped off of her skin. Inuyasha smirked and clasped his hands together

"I would slap you but considering how much makeup you have applied badly on your face, it seems like someone might've beaten me to the punch. Literally. Plus to be completely honest, I hope you and your friends one day choke on all the shit you talk. And be lucky that my hands are together right now because my middle fingers are getting huge boners right now for you."

Sango then swung on Inuyasha but Miroku grabbed her and held her back. Inuyasha did not flinch. He did not more a muscle. He simply look unbothered.

"How dare you do that! Miroku! What are you holding me back for!? Beat his ass!"

"Wow...Kagome is this guy supposed to be her boyfriend?" Inuyasha said turning around and asking Kagome. She nodded.

"Are you mad because you're not my boyfriend?! What are you asking her for?!"

And that was the last straw for Inuyasha. He opened his mouth to let her have it but the unexpected happened. Kagome got up and threw her glass at Sango and Miroku. They dodged it as it hit the floor beside them.

"Bitch! He doesn't want to be your boyfriend! Nobody wants to be your boyfriend! That's why he's with you!"

And the room went wild with cheers...and Miroku accidently let Sango go.

A punch to Kagome hair set off every single alarm in her head and she swung back with all her force. Getting a grip on Sango's shirt, she began punching Sango in the head. The punches caused Sango to put her head down while trying to avoid Kagome's hit, although it wasn't working. Sango had a stronger grip on Kagome's hair and managed to shred a few locks from her head but it didn't seem to phase Kagome as the adrenaline rushed through her veins. While Sango's fists grew crazy and all over the place, kagome kept her fists focused on hitting a spot on her head that she hoped would knock some actual sense into her.

Fists were flying and hair was pulled. Although Sango threw the first hit and she had a few fighting classes on her belt, Kagome was the one with criminal experiences. Mostly in the assault department. Inuyasha stood back in shock as he saw his father and security soon run into the room. He reached down and shoved Sango off of Kagome and pulled her from the floor. Somewhere in the middle of the fight, they had rolled onto glass and Kagome had a few pieces in her arm. Sango was struggling against the security to get a hold back on kagome but Kagome just wanted to get her food and leave.

"Inuyasha. I'm still hungry." She said fixing her hair back and dusting herself off. He ran a finger through her hair and pulled out his phone.

"Alright Kagome. I'm texting Hojo and telling him to just drop our food off back at my room. Let's go."

In the midst on the chaos, he grabbed Kagome's hand and dragged her through the crowd. He heard his dad calling out to him but he just wanted Kagome out of all the mess. Plus she was bleeding from some of the scratches on the floor and he wanted to make sure she was really okay.

* * *

**_Alright. There is the chapter for now. I hope it wasn't too short or too long or too boring or too vague :) Leave a review and let me know what you guys think._**


	5. Chapter 5

Cruising Along

Chapter 5

Side Note: Hello everyone! I would just like to say something brief so I won't take up too much of your time but I am seriously happy with all of your reviews. I mean that from the bottom of my heart. I will be responding to some reviews at the end of this chapter so if you reviewed my last chapter, do expect a response :) I originally had doubts about my story. I'm not trying to drag it on but I'm not trying to speed it up so suggestions and ideas are always welcomed. As of now, just in case anyone is confused, we are only on the second day of the cruise but I will not be writing about every single day on the cruise chapter by chapter. Lol. That would be too much so I hope you guys enjoy what I have in store for you. (and this chapter is a few more words bigger than the last chapter XD About a few hundred more words bigger. I thought it was really short when I was writing it. but yeah. Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

At the main desk, a very young woman sat behind the wooden exterior. Her fingers rapidly moved themselves on the keyboard simulating loud tapping noises from a brand new manicure. She adjusted a loose strand of hair for a quick second while her free hand still continued to type away. Her eyes never left the monitor and her fingers never departed from the keyboard. Her amount of focus was intimidating to anyone that walked up to the desk. Anyone but the people that hired her in the first place.

"Kagura." Sesshomaru called out from in front of the desk.

She didn't stop typing and she didn't look away from her work but Sesshomaru knew she had heard him. After working with the Takahashi's for so long, you learn the antics that you can get away with and the ones you can't but for Kagura, she could get away with just about anything. Even pissing Sesshomaru off without getting booted off in the middle of the ocean. She always did her work and she did an excellent job. She was one of the best if not the best in their staff. She was accurate, precise, and has never been tardy or absent while working for them.

She was good. Too damn good if you asked Sesshomaru. Her ego was off the charts and she was able to give a 42 page written document on why her ego deserved to be at it's level of acknowledgement. Sesshomaru wished that was just an imaginary example on her ego levels but it wasn't. He called her a "cocky egotistical lady in a dress" one day and she walked in the next day with that 42 page written document on her ego and made him read every last page through reasons he'd rather not discuss with anyone.

She doesn't work when the boat is docked, but she works 12 hour shifts on the weekends and 16 hour shifts almost every day. This was a work schedule she had requested and Inutaisho felt no need to deny her request to work that much. She was a classy woman whose main goal was to be independent. Although she sits behind a desk all day, she is in the top five most paid people on the ship which include Inutaisho and Sesshomaru on the list as well.

" . It's good to see you here in front of my desk this morning. Please do inform me on how I can be of assistance?" She asked not noticing the girl Sesshomaru had brought along with him.

"I don't have time for your professional act Kagura."

"Would you rather I talk to you in an informal fashion?"

"I'd rather you talk how you do when you aren't behind that desk trying to put on a show for everyone." He squinted his eyes at her, already growing tired of being around her. They bickered constantly but no one ever believed Sesshomaru when he told the stories. Everyone believed kagura to be a good, kind, classy woman with a good head on her shoulders. They couldn't imagine her with the type of attitude that Sesshomaru would describe.

"I am busy with writing up all passenger records I revised yesterday as well as deboarding notices."

"Deboarding notices?"

"Yes. I reviewed credit card transactions for the ship and saw some had not gone through although the passengers were already on board and our policies include that all services and special packages be prepaid for before boarding the ship. The deboarding notices inform the passengers that if the money isn't transferred by the time we hit the next stop, then they will have to exit the ship and will not be allowed back on."

Sesshomaru had initially came up the desk to help Rin get a new passenger I.D but now he was slightly irritated with the messiness that he was hearing.

"Why am I just finding out about this Kagura?" He asked with his usual monotone voice but Kagura could clearly hear his small frustration. Demon hearing is really amazing.

"Because I just found out about it as well and when I found out, I took the responsibility on writing up the deboarding notices but I had to double check all the transactions first to avoid any mistakes." Kagura spoke as she was unphased. Sesshomaru has never been able to keep her mouth shut and every time just when he thinks he has outsmarted her, she pulls out something witty from her personal bag of tricks leaving Sesshomaru to go to sleep to try another day.

"You handle all the documents on this ship Kagura but it is not your job to write up any notices without proper permission and guidelines. I have many jobs aboard this ship and one of them is to oversee all jobs and make sure they are being done correctly and accordingly. I was not informed of anything you have just discovered but an email sent to me would have been a better approach. I don't want you to do anything else on the computer today until I see these incorrect transactions."

Kagura heard him but did not stop typing. She wasn't intimidated by Sesshomaru like everyone else. In her eyes, he was just another person dressed up as the big bad wolf for halloween coming to her desk to trick or treat. With a heavy breath, she finally looked up at him but her fingers were still tpying away.

"With all due respect , and I mean this in the most polite way possible. One of your many jobs is to oversee that all jobs are being done correctly right? Well these deboarding notices are being written up by me of course as they should be. Yes, I do need the permission to write these up but who I am to send these to the person that is the cause of them in the first place?"

"Excuse me?" Sesshomaru said as he put his hand on his chest obviously offended. Rin had been standing behind him this whole time hoping that he would forget the real reason on why they were at the desk in the first place. She would've tried to escape, but she felt like it would be no use and it would only make him angrier. This was his ship and he would find her again eventually.

"Yes . I would send these transactions off to you for approval to make the deboarding notices but the transactions and funds for the account of the business are being handled by an entirely different staff member here. If you are doing your job correctly by making sure others are doing their job correctly, then how come you are just finding out about this loss income when the person that is supposed to handle the money should have been the one to report it to you? I think it's okay for me to assume that you did not do your job correctly when there is obviously an error in the system when it comes to the money for the cruise. Tickets should not be granted without proper and thorough inspection on the source of money which is also the job of our funds handler. If he is doing his job incorrectly, and it has just been found out only after people are already on board, then not only is he or she at fault, but you are also at fault since the captain has left most of this staff as your responsibility."

Silence. Silence. Silence.

Turning her eyes back to her work, she consumed the silence as her umptieth victory trophy in outsmarting Sesshomaru once again. He was at a loss for words and she was at gain for yet another promotion and a raise once again. Sesshomaru was panicking on the inside and she knew he was. He was a perfectionist and she just called him out on a very major mistake.

"Wow. You sure know how to oversee the cooks but not the people that look over the money-" Rin accidently spoke aloud. She slapped her hand over her mouth as she looked up to see the taller dog demon glaring down at her. Kagura heard the memo and smirked. She checked off another win to add to her book.

Inhaling and exhaling, Sesshomaru took the initiative to calm himself down. He would wallow in his mistake later but right now, he needed to be focused. After handling this passenger, he would need to have a talk with a certain funds manager.

"Kagura. You're so precise. I need a new passenger I.D for this young lady." He spoke in a forced polite tone.

She smiled. "What's her name?"

Sesshomaru looked at her and she gulped. "Uh. Rin..." She said cowardly.

"Last name?"

"...Jisuke."

Kagura typed for a few seconds before bluntly saying. "Not found. She isn't a passenger. Now if you both would excuse me, I have work to continue."

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean she isn't a passenger? Did you even check?"

"I sure did and she isn't a passenger. I keep a tab open for this stuff because it's so frequent. I printed 100 earlier this morning."

"She is on this ship so go into the database and look further."

"Look. If she is a stowaway, then that means someone else didn't do their job correctly and that means once again, that you aren't doing you job correctly because there are a lot of errors clearly. Instead of consistently pestering me, you should be doing your job by overlooking others that aren't doing their jobs right. Fussing with someone who is clearly on the top of their work is not in your job description ."

Her computer beeped and it was her turn to raise an eyebrow. "Well, there has just been an altercation upstairs. Go check that out and oversee security isn't sleeping on the job will you ?" She asked in an overly sweet tone with a big smirk on her face. The cockiness was just spewing out of her irises.

Before he could have a chance to reply, his phone rang. He looked at the caller I.D and saw his mom. He motioned Rin to come with him and began to make his way to the buffet area.

* * *

"I don't want it!"

"honey..."

"What should I do?!"

"Honey slow down. Now tell me from the very beginning what happened." Izayoi said from their bed as she wrapped her robe around herself.

Inutaisho was pacing back and forth in front of her massaging his temples. "This is very bad. " he said as he slumped down to the floor and laid on his back.

Izayoi shakes her head as she gets up to get dressed. Her plans of sleeping in for the day were now ruined. Inutaisho was the captain just for show but when it came down to big decisions that became too big for him to handle, she stepped in and took the wheel and that's what was going to happen now.

"Honey. Just get rid of the ones that started it. Go to Inuyasha and get clear information on what happened. It's no doubt on where he is right now anyway."

"He's going to hate me!" Inutaisho whined as he put his hands over his face.

Walking away from their vanity mirror, she kneeled down beside him and put her hand on his shoulder. "No he is not. Come on. I'll go with you. If it helps any, I will talk to the girl and you can talk to Inuyasha. When we come together, we will deliberate on what we should do and take it from there. We dock the ports in just about another twenty four hours. If we need to put anyone off, we will at least do so when we are on land."

Even though he was still worrying, he had heard everything she said and she knew he did. She got up and walked into their bathroom while grabbing her cellphone on the way. She dialed Sesshomaru, who had answered frantically wanting to know what had happened and she had to calmly explain to him.

"For the past half an hour, Inutaisho has been worrying himself over the situation that just took place in the buffet area during breakfast hours. There had been a physical altercation between some of the new passengers and that girl was one of them. Inuyasha's new friend. Only problem now is that Inuyasha has already grown fond of her and Inutaisho doesn't want to put her off because he is afraid that Inuyasha will hate him for it."

"Doesn't he usually put off everyone that took part of the situation?"

"Yes he does and that's where he is having trouble. He doesn't want to put off one of the girls and not both of them because then he feels like that would be an unfair decision. But putting Kagome off-"

"Would probably make Inuyasha go into an outrage. Yeah. I know." He said letting out and audible sigh.

They both were incredibly stumped on what to do but knew they had to make a decision quick before the situation becomes a complaint festival for passengers. There was obviously going to be a lot of talk about what happened but some of the overly snobby rich people who are annual passengers for the cruise would be bothered by the unclassy actions and would be angered if proper consequence wasn't insured. This wouldn't be such a problem if those particular rich passengers didn't invest an ocean load of money on the ship.

"Mother I think I have an idea that will satisfy all parties. Including those who aren't involved."

Sesshomaru had finally spoken after their few moments of silence and Izayoi was happy that he had a suggestion because for once in her life, she didn't know what to do.

"Just make those who were involved in the altercation do some work around the ship. Nothing easy either. Make them work for Eri and her sisters for the next month. Those girls like to gossip an awful lot so they will keep the rich on ease about the situation and that girl that Inuyasha likes won't be put off so happy Inuyasha, happy rich people, and stress free us."

Izayoi grinned happily. "That is perfect! Alright. So just go on up and calm everyone down the best you can. Me and Inutaisho are going to go talk to the both of them. I will leave it to you to be the one to break down the consequences to the other girl while we talk to Inuyasha and the girl."

"Alright mother. This sounds like a plan. Thank you for your cooperation."

"Your welcome son." She said giggling. Sesshomaru has a silly side that not many see but Izayoi has so it's always funny hearing or seeing him be overly serious with her.

She walked out of the bathroom and saw Inutaisho passed out on the floor in a peaceful slumber. She didn't want to wake him up but it would be best if they handled everything as soon as possible.

Inuyasha led Kagome down into the hallway that connected to his room. The hallways were sleek wooden walls engraved with floral carvings. Inuyasha's room was located at the very end of the long hall to the left. Anyone who was to see the turn would think it was just a dead end but a small painting was equipped with a scanner programmed to only allow a specific keycode pass through.

Kagome was quiet the entire time they were running. She didn't know why they were running in the first place but after what just happened at breakfast, she didn't want to be around anyone else at the moment. They made a sharp left into what appeared to be a dead end to Kagome but not to Inuyasha. He pulled out his wallet and flashed a white card to a small abstract painting. Once he did, she saw a small green dot flash from inside the painting. Her eyes widened a little but she couldn't ask what happened because the wall slid open.

Inside was a small corridor that consisted of three doors. She followed Inuyasha inside as the wall slid close behind her. She turned around and noticed that on the inside, it was just another plain wall as well. There were no handles, or bars to open the door but there was a visible keycard scanner on the wall.

Inuyasha noticed her staring at the wall and decided to briefly explain to her.

"Yeah. Sometimes when I'm not grounded but my parents don't want me out of my room, they would take away my keycard and I'd be locked in here. It's not horrible because I have everything I need and I can sleep all I want but sitting still for so long makes you go crazy a little."

"So if you have no keycard, then you are trapped until someone opens the door from the other side?"

"Yeah. Pretty much so but my parents normally send Sesshomaru down here every morning to check on me so if I accidently got trapped down here, then Sesshomaru would be able to let me out."

"That's scary to think about. If you got trapped down here. How come your room is so close to all the regular people?"

Inuyasha smiled and let out a small giggle. "This hall was actually supposed to be for the richer people but the construction people got some measurements wrong here and there and made some of the rooms a bit more commoner size. So my dad just switched the positions of the halls and got some guy to help fix the blueprints so that the ship would still be proportional. Even still. I hate all the rich people here. They take advantage of everything my dad offers them. It's pathetic."

Inuyasha grabs Kagome's hand and opens up one of the two big red doors centered inbetween the other two doors. He pulled her in and shut the door behind her. As she took a look around, Inuyasha went to get his first aid kit. While he searched, he continued talking.

"They always brag about being covered in money but for some reason they think just because they paid the most for their room and board that they deserve everything else offered to them for free. They always make a big fuss over it. The commoners here have a reason to question the money they spend but I see no point in the rich bragging about their money just to turn around and try to make it seem like they don't have a dime to blow on this ship. They swindle my dad out of the money he has to invest for the cruise because they invested money maybe years ago."

"So they ask for a lot of freebies because they put some type of income on the ship before?" Kagome asked still in shocked at the bedroom.

Inuyasha began throwing clothes out of his closet still looking for his first aid kit.

"Yeah. That's exactly what they do. It's not just one thing either. They do it all cruise long at least every day or every other day and it's always for the most expensive things they can think of. For example, last year. This one fat guy with this weird mustache asked for free five star cuisine meals delivered to his room everyday. He wanted a total of ten each day I think. When my dad tried to tell him that he couldn't do that because that would be going over his budget, the guy kept bringing up the fact that he was the one that referred a lot of the chefs to my dad and that basically those are his workers and such. My dad doesn't have backbone at times like that so he gives in and then that makes my mom yell at him and then my mom makes Sesshomaru find a way to fix the money we lose from my dad handing out freebies."

Kagome put a finger to her chin. "So then once he hands out one freeby, everyone else thinks they can get them too."

"Exactly." He said as he pulled out the first aid kit. "I found it!"

He turned to go take care of the slightly bruised up Kagome. He has never seen many female fights but that was the first where there weren't two girls telling each other to let go of their hair. He kneeled down in front of her and slowly checked for bruises. He saw a small scratch that was lightly bleeding on her forehead but it was nothing too serious. He gently laid a bandaid on it. He grabbed an alcohol pad and rubbed off the rest of the scrapes bruises that slightly covered her arms.

Kagome took this second opportunity to scan the enlarged room. The rich reddened walls glistened with a fine polish as if they had just been cleaned before they walked in. The boarders of the walls were even more fancy as they were covered by a sleek black material coated in tiny diamonds. Kagome hadn't even gotten down to the furniture yet and this whole room looked like it cost more than her whole life.

The huge double king sized bed that she sat on had a smooth silk blanket and the same material looked like it was used for the dozens of pillows as well. The set was black and decorated with red traditional dragons. The bed rested in the center of the back of the room. These same colors were used on the wooden wardrobe to the far left of the room and the couch set to the far left. Even the two-hundred inch TV that centered the three couches and beanie bag chairs had the finest black and red designs on it. The room was full of money and Kagome didn't have to rich to know that.

What intrigued Kagome the most though was the picture collection the surrounded the entrance. Most were family photos but there were some of really graceful figures. There was this picture of a slim male figure skater and another of a similar looking ballerina dancer. They both were doing spilts where they stood. The pictures looked stunning of course as they looked like they were caught mid action but she didn't know why Inuyasha would have such pictures in his room.

She was brought back from her inner state of mind back to the quietness of the room when Inuyasha got up from his position to go put the first aid kit away. Once he did that, he turned and looked at her. His face had confusion written all over it and she already knew what he was wondering.

"I'd rather not talk about everything she had said to me. Just know that we were really good friends once and I made some really stupid decisions."

Inuyasha lifted an eyebrow. "I don't care what decisions you made. That didn't make it right for her to hit you. " he said as he sat down beside her on the bed.

Kagome slowly shook her head and looked away from him. "You don't understand Inuyasha."

She felt his hand hover over hers before he grabbed it. "Kagome." He called her name and she could feel him incredibly close to her. His immense body heat warmed her exposed skin.

"Look at me." He said softly, the bass in his voice rolling off of his tongue and creating a sweet sensation for her ears to hear. He had an incredible voice to her. It was nothing like she had ever heard from those bratty immature boys at her school.

She slowly turned but refused to look him the eye. Once she had fully turned, she looked up to see his face right in front of hers. They made eye contact and now she was scared to break it. He could sense her troubles and he just wanted her to feel better. He finally had a chance at making a good friend and he didn't want to lose it like he did all his previous ones. He wanted to be caring, and actually show it. It was going to take work but no longer did he want to be labeled as the guy that doesn't care about anyone.

"Kagome. You're right, I don't understand." He said gripping her hand a little more. "So make me understand. Talk to me."

His face was really close to hers and every word he said made her slip into another state of mind. They were alone in his room and his face was right there. Hot boy plus alone time didn't end right for Kagome the first time but it was tempting to her to slip back into her old ways.

Before she could back up and push him off, he rested his forehead on hers but still never broke eye contact. He slightly leaned forward and his lips gently parted just a little.

A kiss was what she saw coming so she closed her eyes and waited but all she felt was his chin touch her shoulder and his arms wrap around her torso. Her jaw dropped a little as she stared at the wall in shock.

And all he could say was "Everyone needs a hug once in a while and you definitely need one Kagome."

For once, she had met a boy that didn't take advantage of the situation, that didn't take advantage of her being alone with him. Her cheek bones strained a little as a smiled forged itself on her face and she put her arms around him as well. She grazed her cheek over his neck nuzzling him and whispered into his ear.

"Thank you Inuyasha."

This was a boy she could get used to hanging around. Someone that had her back and best interest at heart.

_BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG_

The two teens jumped apart and stared at the door.

"Son. Open Up. We Need to Talk." Inuyasha heard his dad's stern voice causing him to roll his eyes a little.

"RIGHT NOW INUYASHA." He heard his mom chime in causing him to jump in his skin a little. He looked at Kagome and mouthed words to her. "I got this" He tried to say and Kagome nodded her head.

Kagome wasn't so sure if she could get used to his parents though.

* * *

Alright and that is it for now! I was going to include the parent to teen talk in this chapter but decided not to because I made you guys wait long enough for another chapter so I wanted to make this one really quick. Well...it wasn't quick. I've been writing this chapter piece by piece. I think I wrote a few paragraphs every week since the last time I updated but as of lately I haven't because of Senior duties so yeah. I am gonna try to write more :) But before I go, I would like to respond to those of you that reviewed my last chapter.

KNSAnimeFreak - Yeah a lot has happened in that chapter XD Sorry if it was a lot. I didn't mean for it to happen like that...I just got a bit carried away when I was writing.

MissPoo - I appreciate your feedback :D I am glad that I have been doing well with this story so far considering I was nervous about writing it or even starting it for that matter. I always look for ways to improve and that includes me keeping some things the same and changing others. I know what to keep the same and to do more of so thank you so much for your comment! 3

MirrorOfErisedSpellsDesire -Yeah. I can't wait till we get more into the story and you guys can find out the whole background of what went down. I know everyone is mean xD but it's better than the typical "inuyasha and kagome besties" that majority of Inuyasha fanfics go for.

Sk1b00t - XD Your comment gave me so much life. Yes Kagome do be slaying indeed. I think you will enjoy Naraku in future chapters as well ;) thank you for your comment!


End file.
